Temporary Marks
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Tenten bites and claws a tad too much and Neji pays the price...That is, until the next time they embrace one another. (WIP three-chaptered story. NejiTen. M rating for the future.)
1. The Crime

**[AN:]**** I am on a roll, folks—I do not think I've ever made three stories in a row, though to be fair, this three weeks old and finally touched again now. This was going to be in a compilation of some Naruto fics I need to finish, but this one seemed too long to be with the others. A three part story. The second chapter should be uploaded in a few days.**

**Hope you all enjoy...**

** [Author:] Lumiere de Venise**

**[Title:] Temporary Marks**

**[Genre:] Romance & Humor**

**[Prompt:]** **12.**"Dont be so rough. there cant be any marks." **72.**"You don't _need_ to cover up the bruises/hickeys."

**[Ship:]**** NejiTen(NejixTenten)**

**[Rating:] M. The true M parts will be in the next chapter.**

**[Summary:]**** Tenten bites and claws a tad too much and Neji prays the price...That is, until the next time they do it.**

**[Word Count:]**** TBD.**

**[Disclaimer:] I do not own Naruto, nor am I or will I ever profit from this fan work.**

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

* * *

Animalistic.

Yes…there was no other way to describe the swirls of "wounds" that decorated his pale skin. Neck-covering shirts or thick black chokers would be the only thing that could cover the indecent, lecherous imprints.

Hilariously, the claw-lines on the male's back were _much_ worse, and those were the ones that could be _covered_ without leading to others being suspicious.

With an unapproving grunt, Neji let his fingers rub on the hickies on his neck and narrowed his eyebrows. With no shirt on, his marks really showed.

Thank Kami for Hiashi being out at the moment—the uncle would've never let him live this down.

"...I can't wear white for a while…" he murmured to himself. He had tried to put his hair into different styles, but none of them could block every single mark on him.

He had **constantly** asked Tenten not to bite him, and she not only ignored his request but, like a _predator,_ made sure he was marked all over!

To make matters worse, these bruises were much more all over and harsher than usual. In hindsight though, the second she had sunk her teeth into his shoulders, he should've known this would've happened.

…

…

…

"_Hnn…!_"

_With a half-titillated, half-provoked groan, Neji halted his prodding, moved his shoulders upwards, and looked down at the grinning teammate below him._

"_Don't be so rough—there can't be any marks, Tenten," Neji groaned out as he felt the brunette bite around his shoulders once more. Tenten grinned and licked around the bite mark._

"_Don't be such a sourpuss. You're eighteen already—you don't _need_ to cover up the bruises and hickeys!"_

_Neji scoffed at her lightheartedness but said nothing else. _

_With a giggle, Tenten wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and brought him close; he felt her nipples brush themselves against his chest. Without her realizing it, the female's walls had slightly tightened around the male's prod, though Neji sure noticed._

"_Besides, Neji," the brunette began as she ran her fingers through his long locks, "I think you look much better when you're covered in—_Ah!_"_

_The Hyuga went right back to impelling his comrade. She was too tight for him to focus on anything other than to drive into her and have her too busy moaning and cumming and _Kami were her insides so warm.

"_Well, Tenten, I think you look _much _better when you're screaming my name," Neji responded, his voice full of egotistical prurience. He didn't give her a single chance to recover from his shagging, going harder and harder with each jab._

_Ironically, Neji _himself_ was too focused in ravaging his kunoichi to realize that the second he started to randily, rapidly, and roughly thrust into her was when she sucked on his neck, nibbled on his shoulder, and decorated his back in small, crescent-shaped marks of crimson_—_his downfall._

_...Well, at least the "downfall" for the parts of his body that everyone could see._

…

…

…

With a glare at his own reflection, the jounin frowned. If she was going to use his body to control herself, he wished that his teammate at least just use his back, or even force a makeout-session on him.

"At the very least," he said to himself as he pulled his hair up to eye the love-bruises on his neck and shoulders even more, "I can ask one of the maids to quickly extend some of my outfits' necklines, for the time bei—"

"What in the world_...happened_ to you, nephew?"

The teenager's eyes opened up like saucers. He slowly turned his gaze to the one relative that he had begged every god and goddess out there, even praying to his _own father, _to not suddenly walk in on him.

How and why was his uncle here? Neji looked to the door and saw that he forgot to lock himself in.

How ruinous.

Letting his hair fall back to hide the hickeys he knew his uncle most likely had already seen, Neji responded in his usual stoic tone, "Dear uncle, the training I undertook today was quite...inexorable and wearying."

Hiashi's gaze was at the jounin's neck, and thus the younger Hyuga fixed up his tresses to make sure his "training bruises" were shielded away even more.

"I see...you must've done quite the extra work. Your marks are a sign of your everlasting growth in your already outstanding skills as a shinobi, my nephew."

"Thank you, uncle—if I may ask, why are you home early?"

"My meeting with Lady Tsunade was postponed," the leader of the Hyugas responded, and Neji mentally scowled because it seemed that everything was working against his favor for the moment.

Why couldn't the meeting of been at least _ten _minutes or, better yet, _in another village? Preferably across the world?_

The adult man's gaze turned to the wall, and the teenager of the two felt the paranoia in his chest slowly dwindle down. "Some of the blisters on your back seem a tad too red. Do you need any medica—"

"Not at all, uncle, but thank you. They do not hurt enough to inflict any unbearable pain, and as a ninja as prominent as myself, I should take the marks with pride."

Hiashi nodded and turned around with a relaxed face, and Neji silently breathed out. The teen had thought that his uncle was unto—

"I just pray that you do not release your seedlings into your partner. Although he is rested underground, I do not think your father is ready to be a grandfather yet…"

The middle-aged man closed the bathroom door softly, but not before adding, "As a Hyuga, Neji, you should know that my eyes are not blind to the differences in what are scars of war versus the scars of pleasure."

…

For a few minutes, Neji was speechless. He eyed the sink below him and couldn't think of anything to say to himself.

After four minutes had passed and the Hyuga has stopped scrutinizing the patterns left on the front side of his body by Tenten, he finally was able to let out some very rather emotionally-driven, dragged out words.

"She...will..._pay…_"

Yes, she will pay. The next time they engage in intercouse, she will be _painted_ in ruby-red and aubergine; her breasts shall be extremely fondled, her thighs shall be gripped, and her bottom shall be slapped till his handmark will take hours to disappear.

His member was turning hard just from the imaginations he could already _taste _of Tenten's curves discolored in his perverseness, her lower parts with his sperm all over...

With a bite to his own lip, he tried to ignore the excitement he felt and crouched down, opened the drawer below his sink, pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and swabs of cotton, and quickly covered the cotton with the liquid.

The Hyuga did not feel any pain from putting the stinging substance on himself, but he did declare one thing:

Tenten is going to **regret** the day she embarrassed him.

* * *

**XXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**


	2. The Punishment

**[AN:] After a few weeks of waiting, I present to you: Chapter 2.**

**(Kink Warning: Biting, Nyotaimori, Sadomasochism, Spanking. ****My friend chose the kinks and I wrote the story. I _definitely_ wouldn't of thought of this via myself, and I didn't want to do the same ol' same ol'.)**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**(Uploaded July 14th. Noted that so it counts for my self-made "Fic a Day" challenge.)**

* * *

The Hyuga Clan was a clan that put shrewdness and stealth before temerity. They were not known to act on impulse and especially would never be seen with exposed emotions. Anything romantic or sexual was out of the question.

They were fierce warriors who made many fall to the ground in a pathetic, vexatious fashion with moves as simple as a strike to the shoulders, the stomach, the knees, etc. There was no limit to what a Hyuga could do to a man, the second their hands got into formation.

From their long brown hair—minus the former heiress who bore long _violet_ locks—to their lilac irises, they had a flare to them that only the most overconfident of fools and the most stalwart of rival clans dared to tangle with.

With personalities as high-uppity and fear-inducing as lions yet with none of the temper they possessed, as well as the beauty of peacocks—but neither the romantic pursuit or perky socialization—they were best to be put in as eagles:

Strong yet collected, attractive to the eyes but with no aura of amativeness; the wings they flew with only opened for the marvelous future that their well-earned nobility granted them.

Amazingly, with all that being said…

Those many factors of what makes a Hyuga was something that Neji forgot, the next time he had met up with Tenten for more..._intimate_ sessions, so to say.

Actually, not _fully. _He had went to her apartment and conversed with her as normal, as they had just finished training in a forest ground. Their conversation was of the typical things two teammates of a Konoha ninja team would talk about.

It is not until his pearly eyes had set upon _quite_ the titillating sight that, well, all composure and manners from him suddenly went _out the window._

Quite literally, since Tenten had opened her window due to the heat from the summer season, as well as the fact that they had just gotten done with training in the forest.

After taking in the sudden breeze that entered her bedroom, with an oblivious mind to Neji's plans, the brunette had casually sat down on her bed.

Little did she know that her next action, innocent to her but just the trigger for her teammate, sealed her fate a tad more than it already was decided as.

"Well, Neji," Tenten began as she smiled up at him, popping her top button free to cool down, "what would _you_ like to do this afternoon, now that we're done with practi—_Ah!"_

He did not know why—perhaps he was _too_ into getting his revenge than he should've been—but he had practically flung her to the bed and pulled down the other two buttons to his teammate's shirt.

He stopped and cleared his throat when he saw the top of a red bra. This...wasn't very _gentleman_ of him, despite the fact that he wanted revenge. The Hyuga looked at her to see her reaction.

Her face was a startled one, a sprinkle of a blush on her face. She didn't seem to dislike his caressing, though. In fact, she looked oddly...turned on.

"Well then, Neji...You've never been so..._forward _like this," she said as she lifted her left leg up. He looked down and saw her feet fondle with the zipper of his fly. He softly held one of her feet in place.

"_...Huh? _What's wrong?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. She had forgotten all about it. There was no way she still remembered what had happened weeks earlier, not with those glossy and tasty-looking lips in a frown of puzzlement.

Even though he had reprimanded her the next day, telling her how Hiashi had found out and how, later that day, she had forgotten.

How could she of forgotten when he had told her about how Hinata—_Hanabi even—_asked if he had gotten it from the girl, and Tenten forgot, despite the kunoichi finding it "cute and funny" that he saw it as a bad thing!

It made him annoyed; he wanted to punish her. Thrust inside of her harder than she had ever scratched him. Make her scream his name until she lost her voice. Decorate her whole body so much, she can't go on missions for _months._

Neji didn't do any of that right then and there, though. He had much more..._sweeter _plans for her. He just hoped she had the ingredients for every little taste to be just right.

As he thought over his plan—"_Um, Neji, are you going to tell me what's wrong or at least move your position?"_—he suddenly gave the darkest glare and smile he could ever provocatively form to the girl he was holding.

"Tenten...did you _forget _what you had done to my body earlier?"

He inwardly smiled at how her lovely, captivating chocolate orbs widened. Yes, the naughty little kunoichi of his seemed to be realizing that she wasn't getting away with the embarrassment he unleashed on her.

"Neji, that was _two _weeks ago! Those hickies or whatever have definitely long since vanished," Tenten said before chuckling. She fanned her chest and Neji's eyes were locked on the sneak-peek of her bra. "It's not like Hiashi grounded you."

Neji let go of her foot and allowed his fingers to travel up her legs, pressing softly unto her hips. He quietly scowled to himself. So she didn't see the _big deal _with the situation, _hm?_

All the more reason to chasten the brunette even more.

After all, despite being irritated at that moment, he couldn't think of a time before where Tenten has gotten him so galvanized, so _hungry_ for her curves...It was as if the summer heat had gotten _him _into a heated situation on purpose.

There was no way he would be able to put his plans aside for another day. Her figure was much too captivating. Too _sensuous._

"Don't you think I should...be given a _reconciliation_ for what you did to me?"

He stopped her lips when he noticed she was going to mouth the words "I'm sorry," and lowered his finger to tug at the upper middle portion of her bra.

That wasn't at all what he wanted to hear from her, at the moment. Not at _all…._

Her apologies and submissiveness to the sexual-dominance and overall wit of a Hyuga would fit at a later time, when his teeth marks have been on every single inch of her body.

He mentally moaned at the way she furrowed her eyebrows in defeat. He couldn't wait to see how many hickies he would leave. Would the marks last for a few hours or a few _days?_

Neji and his shaft sure wanted to know.

"I believe I have already found the exact equivalence you shall give me…"

The Hyuga verbally moaned at the way she bit her bottom lip in fear. He _needed_ to taste her. He needed to taste the little droplets of scarlet that he could bite and suck around her currently unsullied skin.

"By the way…"

The shinobi leaned forward and suckled on the top of her chest until a bruise showed. The Hyuga couldn't wait to cover her whole body with shades of blue, purple, and red. To see Tenten have to cover herself up in the puffiest of outfits to hide what _he _did to her.

She gave a surprised yelp and he responded by sucking even harder, before dipping his fingers inside her bra and momentarily copping a feel of her left breast.

"It would...**behoove** you to call me...Neji-_sama."_

...

..

.

ooOoo

**Kink Warning: Biting, Nyotaimori, Sadomasochism, Spanking.**

ooOoo

.

..

...

_Swooon. Swissssshhhhh._

Ribbons of sweet cream were formed from the pressed handle of a can. The white fluff covered the reddest of strawberries and goldest of pineapple.

He eyed her lower lips that hinted of tiny specks of arousal, covered with cherries and syrup.

"N...Nyotaimori? I thought this was only supposed to be for sushi, not _desserts!_ Don't you think this is—"

_Whack!_

"I did **not **tell you that you could speak," the shinobi reprimanded as he glanced at the red print on her left thigh. Some of the sprinkles of sugar that was on the thick skin stuck to his hands, he swirled it back to its original position on her body.

Trying not to just ravage her right there, he leaned forward and licked some parts of her thigh. "You _also_ forgot the addressing of 'Neji-sama.'"

She didn't respond; he didn't need to hear one, though, as her answer was how she let out a shaky breath, as well as the way her nipples erected.

With her being silent, he moved back and eyed his work. It was a fine, fine look to his teammate. Slices of cantaloupe and honeydew covered her legs, and syrup, kiwis, and strawberries with whipped cream covered her breasts.

With a predatory glare, he leaned forward and breathed on her neck before licking the delicious, thick layer of syrup he had put on it.

He looked up and licked her lips before lowering himself down. He dragged his tongue slowly around her nipple, taking in the delicious taste of the white substance he had sprayed upon the peck.

She was moaning through all this. **Good.**

"I wonder if your body is most desirable like this, or…"

He moved up to bite the bottom of her lips, and licked the little tingle of blood that his teeth caused to slightly flow. He moved back towards her breasts and licked his lips.

"...Perhaps it would be even more desirable if I made your body much more bruised than you made _mine?_"

He was about to lick the valley of whipped cream, cherries, and chocolate-syrup between her breasts when she started to protest.

"Wait, Neji, that's—"

He slapped her left tit. She moaned and he gripped her breast, ate a kiwi off of it, and licked off some cream that the side of her breast. Neji kissed her nipple and then circled his tongue around the base of said breast.

He felt himself get even more hungry to taste her. To mark her. Every single inch of her body felt as if it was calling to him, begging to be punished by the Hyuga.

"...Sorry, Neji-_sama,_" she corrected herself, "but, er, I only gave you hickies in areas not really seen, you know..._not _visible to the outside world! I can't just go out with my lips bruised!"

Neji stopped groping and licking around the mix of fruits and desserts that covered _her _melons.

"...I had asked you to not leave any scratches unto me, and your defiance left to my uncle discovering what I was really doing. I think it's only fair if I did the same to you."

Tenten flushed and looked to the wall to the side of them. She had an adorable pout. "That's not my fault! _You _should've been more careful, or just come out with it like a **real man **should do!"

...

Oh.

So _that's _how she wants to be. He stopped and looked at her nonchalantly. He didn't slap her around her thighs or give more bite marks..._yet, _at least.

Tenten looked back at him, and then gave a small smile. "Did I hurt a nerve?"

…

Neji gave her a dark, deadly stare and smirk that made her shiver. He felt his member harden at the small line of sweat that traveled down from her forehead to her chest.

Her feared anticipation for what he could do to her was a perfect drive for him. He's pretty sure it was probably the same for her as well. The Hyuga thought that she was probably waiting for him to just ram himself inside of her, to nibble on her chest ten times harder than she had nibbled on his shoulder.

To be able to see such a usually confident and stand-on-my-own female know that she was his prey and he was her predator was, just by his bites and touches and words, now reduced to a _meal..._

Before he responded to her, the jounin briefly wondered if he was one of those "sadistic" things that he once heard the other teen males of the village talk about.

"Well then...in my opinion, Tenten, you don't _need _to cover up the bruises hickeys," Neji mocked out, repeating what his teammate had said to him days earlier, "they're so beautiful on you, after all."

He went back to consuming as much of the sweets and fruits that covered her breasts as possible.

He took in every single fresh taste of strawberries, let the red sweet juice from the saccharine cherries cover his tongue, let himself swallow up the chocolate syrup between her mounds.

She was moaning and her breaths were more vocal, more longer. He didn't allow her to speak. He lowered himself to her thighs, he gripped one and squeezed it harshly while he licked off the sugary parts of the other.

He softly bite unto her thighs and gave a kiss, and then did the same to the other. When he was done, he faced her center. The _main course_ of it all.

The Hyuga looked up, eyed the face of the female in front of him, glanced up at the beautiful markings that already covered most of her body.

She was biting her lip. He glimpsed the essence patiently awaiting him below. The pink folds covered in sweet substances. He thirsted to taste it. He had a fire burning in his soul to ravage her.

Right before he even did anything remotely around that beautiful spot_, _he asked the kunoichi, "Do you think that, after all you did, you _deserve _to have me twindle around such an area?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're so verbose for no reason!"

Neji slapped the side of her arse harshly and she tried to close her legs. He was not going to question it until he saw a little _something _leak out.

A love juice.

He looked up and saw an embarrassed expression on her face. She knew that _he _now knew about what _really_ got her aroused. What got her core _wet_ for his touch.

How could he not realize until that moment that, apparently, his authority over her in this manner turned her on? It made sense on why someone that wasn't a fan of being docile had just allowed him to cover her body in sugary substances.

"I never would've thought that you were into me dominating you, Tenten."

He moved upwards and undid her hair, leaning forward to suckle an untouched part of her neck until it was purple. The male leaned backwards and she glared at him, responding, "That is ridiculous! You have no control over me."

Neji traveled a tad back to the area of her thighs. He licked her left thigh while he gripped harshly on her right, and then went back to the original "dessert" he was focusing on.

"Let's _test_ that theory then, Tenten."

He vowed that she was going to regret the day she embarrassed him, and a Hyuga doesn't fall back on their words. Not at **all.**

* * *

**[Ending AN:] A Cliffhanger, until chapter 3 can be finished. Hope it was to your...tastes, dear readers. I'm definitely sticking to tame mature content after this lol.**


End file.
